Organizations of nearly any type and size, and the individuals who make up these organizations, are affected by commutes to and from their organizations. Cities and companies in particular are impacted by commuting considerations such as ease of access, parking, traffic, all of which affect their citizens, customers, employees, and others who interact with them. Individuals who commute to their workplaces are similarly affected by commuting considerations such as time, convenience, and cost. Further, these organizations and individuals are increasingly becoming conscious of their environmental impact—namely, carbon emissions—and many are attempting to reduce that impact in part by changing their commuting patterns, when possible.
However, there are often many barriers to changing commuter habits to those that are more beneficial to both organizations and individuals. These barriers include lack of knowledge of what habits would be better for individuals and their organizations, and lack of data about what improvements are feasible given local realities. Further, these barriers also include behavioral psychology-based reasons why individuals resist change. Therefore, a need exists for tangible solutions to help improve individual and organizational commuting habits.